1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention generally relates to a compound for treating the surface of an optically clear substrate, and more particularly, to a compound, which, when applied to the surface of an automobile windshield or window, will facilitate cleaning and then provide a transparent anti-fogging and anti-wetting coating onto the surface.
2 Setting for the Invention:
The occurrence of impaired visibility through an automobile windshield during inclement weather conditions has posed a persistent danger to automobile drivers. The impaired visibility frequently occurs when either fog spots or water deposit on the surface of the windshield, and of which are not effectively removed by a windshield wiper. The fog spots generally occur during weather conditions of high temperature and high humidity, and deposit when there is a difference between the surface temperature of the windshield and the surrounding atmospheric conditions. A light rain will reduce transparency as the mist of the rain deposits on the surface of the windshield. Adverse effects are also noted where foreign particulate accumulates on the windshield surface and impedes visibility by causing water to spot around the particulate matter.
A number of prior art references have described compositions for providing water-repellant coatings on various substrates; however, it is believed that the instant composition and the means of its application are novel so as to provide an anti-fogging and anti-wetting coating on the surface of an automobile windshield or window.